


Hasya, Sivagami

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Baahubali) [1]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: An immensely satisfied Sivagami allows herself the luxury of a dearly missed laugh.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Baahubali) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hasya, Sivagami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts), [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts).



A true lioness, Sivagami is not one to buckle under Marthanda & Co.

Kattappa, however, is far from convinced.

“They plan to take over the _throne_ , Your Highness! How can you afford to stay so calm?”

“Wait just a second, Kattappa, while I don my war-paint,” she announces in her silkiest voice, much to Kattappa’s astonishment.

She retires to her private chamber to look at the mirror for one last time.

Her reflection confidently greets her with that time-tested, well-rehearsed glare, her perfectly arched eyebrows curling into an impeccable frown, and an immensely satisfied Sivagami allows herself the luxury of a dearly missed laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> @avani: Ah, yes, the prompt was yours! *vigorously creates backups for Tumblr writings*
> 
> @CarminaVulcana: I owe this to the insane conversation I was having the other day with you... remember? Sivagami and her glare? :P


End file.
